


Bom Bidi Bom

by vhankleys



Series: 21% Cocao [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: DJ! Chris, M/M, POV First Person, Secret Relationship, actor! Isak
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys





	Bom Bidi Bom

一大清早睁开眼睛划开手机屏幕就被私信轰炸看到我的宝和一个男人热吻的g/v画质图我是崩溃的。EXCUSE ME???睁眼前他还笑着对我说谢谢你的礼物我很喜欢，脸颊上的小括号甜得我醒来后的早餐松饼都不用放枫糖了，结果睁眼后就给我来这么个暴击?！哈，去tm的枫糖松饼。

  
噢等等别误会，我不是恐同，只是实在有些缓不过来，有哪个迷妹被突然告知你爱豆脱单了会不震惊的？我只是比较玻璃心需要点时间挖桶冰淇淋吞下去而已。所以在我调整好心态收拾好差点被废纸巾淹没的床铺后，秉着优秀粉丝要尊重爱豆决定的原则，我默默谴责了21秒恶劣的狗仔便迅速加入了首页小伙伴的“福尔摩斯探案”之列——那个有幸一品Isak芳泽的家伙到底是谁。

  
说起来这事儿其实在正常不过了，我捧在心尖上的宝Isak Valtersen，小小年纪却受到不少演艺圈前辈的称赞，不过虽说年纪小，但他好歹也成年了，能找个男朋友什么的丰富私生活甜甜蜜蜜开开心心对于真心爱着他的粉丝来说实在是再幸福不过了。只是他为人低调，即使每天都被狗仔围堵，他也一直完美闪避，小天使式躲狗仔大法要是能出本书绝对会在名人中打开一片广阔的市场。这次居然被拍到和男友亲热，粉丝不吃惊才怪。

  
不过到底是不是男朋友还不好说，我甚至想过那是他秘密接下的一部戏里的合作演员，亲亲什么的是在对戏。不过这种可能性太小了，因为那下一秒就要变黄片现场的架势看起来实在不像是两个不怎么熟悉的人。图片非常非常模糊，糊到要不是我宝那标志性翘起的小卷毛和苏得我腿软的下颚线我都认不出来是他，和他激吻得隔着屏幕都能让我们感受到爆发的荷尔蒙的男人到底是谁我们自然也毫无头绪了。小伙伴们对着那一张图花样百出地调了不少版本，弄了半天也没挖出多少东西来。

  
男人大概和Isak差不多高，虽然看不到被Isak的脑袋遮住的脸，但绝对能肯定这哥们儿是个帅小伙（我们家宝是颜狗我会说？）发型也没什么特殊之处，唯一惹人注意的是左侧脖颈上明显的两颗痣①。东北西南走向排列的两颗颈间痣大概是这图里唯一能帮助我们确定男人是谁的信息。虽然不知道那人究竟是不是名人，但先从圈内人士找起总不会是太蠢的选择。

  
说实话，那两颗痣很苏，这也是令我更加坚信那人会是个超级惊艳的大帅哥一枚的原因之一。或许会有点儿可笑，但就是有人全身上下都魅力十足，一个不起眼的小动作都能惹得别人春心荡漾。而这个男人仅靠两颗黑痣便让首页的姐妹们哭喊着苏炸天，照片里的Isak吻得有多么缠绵投入傻子也看得出来，很难想象他那不会是一个风流倜傥潇洒帅气的人。

  
这张照片可谓是激起了千层浪，媒体都炸开了锅，疯狂列出那些拥有颈间痣的男星，全世界都在猜测到底谁俘获了这个几万千宠爱于一身的国民弟弟。果然八卦还是属媒体最强，我点开Buzzfeed列出的名单，第一个，也是很多人都认为最有可能的一个人居然是William Magnusson。

  
Come on!我坐在电脑前翻了个惊天大白眼。那个随时随地都开着“老子世界第一”的谜之气场的大鼻子？!不不不我并不认为照片里教科书式荷尔蒙爆棚的人会跟William搭上边。我对William了解不多，知道他也是个引得女孩子尖叫连连的人物不过对他那类型的完全不感兴趣。并不是我对他有什么意见，只是他的身高和颈间痣都不百分百匹配那个神秘人啊。William之前和Isak合作过，虽说是合作但只是在同一部剧里都出现，仅此而已，他们俩饰演的角色甚至都没有对角戏。天啊那群人不会因为这个就确定他是Isak的绯闻男友吧。我翻着已经疯了魔的首页，离照片曝光不过十小时而已，首页就开始刷起了Willisak，五花八门的饭制作品不计其数。这cp居然还上了trending，甚至有shipper在别人提出质疑后睁眼说瞎话，一口咬定那人是William，拿图片太过模糊来狡辩，我就看看到时候真相大白这群人脸肿得有多高了。

  
又翻了个白眼，我掏出手机打开Ins打算孤军奋战。幸好我们小天使关注的人并不多否则我可能会找死。看到列表中的Chris Schistad时我犹豫下来，其实我想过Isak的男友有可能是他——如果那人在我的名人认知范围内的话，除了Chris我再也找不出更符合他的候选人了。我并不清楚他是否有那两颗颈间痣，只是凭借他给我的感觉而这么认为，那种温柔而桀骜不驯的气场。

  
Christoffer Schistad，国际上鼎鼎有名的DJ，名气虽胜但为人谦逊，维基上除了他的基本信息之外便只剩作品，大概是只想让大众的焦点都聚集在他的作品上吧。他也是我很喜爱的一名DJ，无论是他的original mix还是remix我都有仔细欣赏过，几乎每首都是精品，不得不说是个罕见的才子。点进他的ins主页，上一次更新还是半个月前人山人海的Coachella，再往下翻，寥寥无几的贴子里一张他戴着墨镜与黑帽，又加了一层卫衣帽的半侧颜照尤为显眼。我也算明白他为什么几乎不让自己露面了，仅是不完全的一张侧颜照都能令人惊艳不已，真正想要一心一意做音乐的人恐怕让颜值抢了作品的风头会很是不爽吧。

  
我保存下照片，放大仔细看他的脖颈。按理说本不应该看得到是不是有颈间痣的，BUT，把亮度和对比度调到最高之后我清晰地看到了与Isak绯闻男友完全相符的两颗颈间痣，是的，完 全 相 符。点开他的tag，Chris的铁粉已经开始推测甚至肯定Isak的绯闻男友就是他，只不过并未引起太多人的注意。我大概拿出了自己最冷静的一面不断往下翻，果然看到了不少他神奇的粉丝不知从什么地方挖出的照片。WOW，我深吸了一口气告诉自己要镇定，但，WOWWWW。首先，这个人实在是太/特/么帅了，就是那种即使他有无数优秀的作品，那一张脸也能瞬间让所有注意力都聚焦在那完美之上的，毫无天理的帅，而英气十足的男人笑起来却宛如蜜糖，可以，和我们Isak小天使很相配。至于颈间痣，接连点开几张照片你都能发现那存在感超高的两颗痣。我控制着不让自己抖得太厉害，找到那张接吻照，点开，放大那人的脖颈部分，很好，很好。

  
浑身颤抖着打算退出Ins去发推的时候我习惯性下拉刷新，结果又是一个惊天暴击。

  
那是Isak刚刚更新的贴子，图上托着Isak的爱狗Elliot②的人绝对不会是我心尖上的小天使，而那侧脸对于刚刚在某人tag里徜徉的我来说也算得上是很熟悉了。

 

 

 

配文：Seems like Elliot loves her new family member @chrisschistad ❤❤

  
我扔掉手机窜上床咬着被子尖叫起来。

 

——————————————————————————————————

  
Isak在提示音疯狂响起来之前开了静音，扔下手机转身去看坐在草地上给Elliot撸毛的Chris。

  
“简直不敢相信你会因为那些东西吃醋……”Isak翻了个白眼，挪过去吻了一下恋人勾起弧度的唇角，Chris不语，拉过Isak把他圈在怀里，稀碎的吻落在他饱满的额头，精巧的鼻尖，柔软的嘴唇。Elliot呜咽着表达被挤开的不满，绕着抱作一团的两人打转想引起注意，眼看着Isak低头侧过脸吻上Chris脖颈上的痣，Elliot识趣地跑开找到了自己的小皮球。  
  



End file.
